William did 26 fewer squats than Stephanie in the morning. William did 24 squats. How many squats did Stephanie do?
William did 24 squats, and Stephanie did 26 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $24 + 26$ squats. She did $24 + 26 = 50$ squats.